I wanna be innocent girl
by Lizher347
Summary: it's my first time make a story. butuh saran dan kritiknya dari para senpainim. maaf nggak bisa bikin SUMMARY. kisah seorang gadis yang berkerja sebagai agen rahasia mendapat misi menjadi pengawal boyband terkenal EXO, berpura-pura sebagai gadis polos untuk mencari dalang ancaman pembunuhan para member EXO. rating awal T menuju M. cast all member EXO.


**I wanna be innocent girl**

Lily POV

Drrrtt... drrrtt... drrrtt...

From : Jerk Boss

 ** _Pukul 9,no 14. restorant hotel youngpaljie._**

 ** _Last misson !_**

"huft, semoga aja misinya mudah." Keluh seorang gadis berparas blasteran korea-inggris.

"hey, Dr Ly. Cepat ke ruang operasi. Ada pasien terluka parah akibat tembakan" teriak Dr kevin.

Oh iya lupa perkenalkan diri. Namaku lily rosemund atau biasa dipanggil dokter ly. Aku bekerja sebagai dokter bedah di sebuah rumah sakit swasta di seoul. Ah iya, perlu kalian ingat usiaku saat ini menginjak 23 thn. Kalian pasti heran. Hahahahahaha. Jawabannya sederhana. Karena aku jenius. Sejak sd hingga sma diriku selalu masuk kelas akselerasi. Jadi jangan heran aku lulus s2 di usia yg sangat muda. Oh iya, kalian pasti bingung kenapa aku dapat pesan aneh. Selain menjadi dokter, aku juga bekerja sebagai agen rahasia.

Author POV

Mobil Porsche Panamera berwarna silver memasuki basement parkir sebuah hotel bintang lima di kota seoul. Sebuah kaki mulus yoeja mendarat indah di lantai basement. Hentakan highheels berirama nan anggun menyusuri lorong basement menuju lift.

Tingg !

Pintu lift terbuka memberikan jalan yeoja cantik nan anggun menuju restorant hotel bintang lima. Sang yeoja pun memundurkan kursi dan duduk dengan anggun.

"kau terlihat cantik untuk dokter bedah, ly" Dias membuka suara sambil meletakkan gelas berisi Carbenet Sauvignon.

"apa kau dengan sopir? Masih awal mabuk bung!" balasku dengan ketus sambil mengamati sekeliling.

"woah woah woah, santai cantik. Apakah harimu melelahkan? Silahkan pesan apapun sayang, it's my turn" sambil menampilkan smirk andalan.

"aku pesan marlborough, dan beef steak with mushroom blackpepper sauce" ucapku sambil menutup buku menu.

"woahh, sepertinya ada yang rindu kampung halaman, hmm?" selidik dias.

"bukan, hanya saja lidahku terbiasa dengan white wine tersebut saat di new zealand" jawabku sambil merapikan dress.

"well, langsung saja ke inti. Misi terakhirmu sebagai agen rahasia terbaik. Sebenarnya aku menyayangkan dirimu untuk mengundurkan diri. Tapi apa daya kakak angkatmu yg tampan namun sadis telah mengancamku untuk segera melepasmu. Jadilah pengawal untuk mereka!" ucap Dias sambil menyodorkan map berisikan profil klien.

Pelayan pun datang membawa pesanan, dengan sopan menunduk dan menuangkan white wine ke gelas sambil tersenyum memandangku. Well, sepertinya aku terlalu percaya diri menganggap pelayan tersebut menyukaiku. Setidaknya aku meyakinini diriku cantik. Yah walaupun tak secantik model victoria secret. Setidaknya tampangku nggak pas-pasan.

"pengawal boyband ? waw, sepertinya aku berada diantara para pangeran. Apa benar mereka manusia? Visual mereka bukan main-main" ucapku sambil membaca dokumen yang di sodorkan Dias.

"ckckckckckckck, aku harus menjaga 9 pria dewasa. Semoga saja keperawananku tetap terjaga" ucapku sambil menyesap marlborough perlahan.

"ada ancaman pembunuhan terhadap mereka, jadi mereka butuh pengawal namun tak terlihat pengawal" jawab Dias sambil memotong grill beef steack.

"hmmm, jadi aku harus seperti apa?" tanyaku sambil menatap tajam ke arah Dias.

"seperti gadis biasa. Jadi sang pengancam akan menurunkan kewaspadaan karena menurutnya sang target tidak ada pertahanan"

"woah, aku harus berpakaian layaknya remaja begitu?"

"yupz, lagian wajahmu baby face sayangku. Tanpa make up. Wajah mu sepert remaja cantik natural." jawab dias sambil meletakkan pisau dan garpunya.

"setidaknya kau bisa merasakan nikmatnya masa remaja sayang" lanjut dias sambil menyodorkan smartphone kepadaku.

"buat apa ini? Aku kan sudah punya hape"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

this is my first story...  
TBC or delete.

butuh review karna aku newbie banget...  
tapi pengen nulis genrenya criminal but ada bumbu romancenya pastinya..  
dan berharap ada NC nya ...  
*yadong detected*


End file.
